Heretofore, brushes of the type that are used as an applicator brush, i.e. brushes which are relatively small and inexpensive, have the tufts of bristles secured to the end of a brush handle by means of a metal staple. As the handle portion of such brushes are formed of a plastic material in the form of a relatively thin wall tube, it frequently happens that a portion or free end of the metal staple can penetrate the walls of the tubular handle to result in a hazardous or dangerous metal protrusion extending therefrom. This is particularly hazardous when the brush is to be used in applications where injury can result from such metallic protrusion, e.g. when such brush is utilized as an applicator for applying cosmetics to one's face and/or hands. In other applications, it has been noted that the use of a metal staple to retain a tuft of bristles to a brush handle can adversely react with the material which such brush is used to apply, e.g. applying material containing corrosive or acid components. Also, with the emphasis on recycling plastic products, the utilization of a metal staple in an otherwise all plastic brush can present a recycling problem.
Other known efforts of retaining a tuft of bristles to a brush handle includes the use of adhesives or glues. However, the gluing of tufts of bristles to a brush handle has proven to be relatively costly, difficult and time consuming, and has resulted in additional problems where the material being applied by such brushes tends to act as a solvent for the adhesive or glue used to bond the bristles to the brush handle; thereby causing the bristles to loosen from the brush handle.